Child of Nosgoth
by Silurian
Summary: This is a story about the last vampiric child of Raziel, before his untimely dimise. This story should be rated PG-13 but there is a scene or two with gruesome violence...hence the R status.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't known the LoK series. Wish I did. I love the whole story hehe. Oh but I do own Cailla...and the slave too, hehe you'll meet him later. Well anyway..I hope you all enjoy the story and you'll post a review ^.^))  
My story, you want to hear my story? You make me feel special. Yet, I don't know why you want to know me. Maybe you've heard of Raziel . . . or Kain? Maybe you're wondering how I, a Razielim, survived Kain's plunder? Well if you're so interested, I'll tell you.  
  
The start of my dark life was several hundred years ago. I was still mortal of course, living in a small village just south of Corhagen. I went about my life normally, a young girl doing chores and other tasks. I was sixteen then, still with my parents not yet married off. Times weren't too bad even with the 'Gods' salivating over our shoulders. I guess I should explain what the 'Gods' are.   
  
The Gods are several clans of vampires. Though they preyed on my family and village like we were deer, we still prayed out to them. The Gods controlled our lives and deaths. My village would pray each night that they wouldn't raid us. I'm sure that amused the clans, probably Kain even more so. That's another thing I should explain.  
  
Kain is the leader of all the vampires. From what we knew there were six obvious clans that roamed our world. Each clan had a lieutenant that served Kain and ruled over their land and clan. From the knowledge I know now, I can tell you that the first and most powerful lieutenant was named Raziel, and the weakest was Melchiah. The other four, though I am not sure the order of lineage, are Turel, Dumah, Zephon, and Rahab. These lieutenants then took it upon themselves to create more vampires, and those children made more vampires, thus creating a large clan. It was an endless cycle. But the closer you lineage was to a lieutenant or even to Kain himself, the more powerful you were. I was rather lucky, I guess . . . but I'll get to that later.  
  
Anyway, one night I went outside to get some water from the well. It wasn't too late since some of the villagers were still out and about, and just was I was about to enter my house, I saw someone . . . odd. I left the bucket of water by the door, then snuck my way toward the person. As he walked down the street, suddenly everyone became scarce. I noted every feature of him. His strange clothes, his three taloned hands, his two-toed foot, and his . . . oddly colored skin. Suddenly, I realized that he had to be a vampire. I had never actually seen one, since anytime there was a raid I was placed in a hiding spot with the rest of the children. I watched the way he walked, the way he carried himself, he had to be a lieutenant, or someone that was of very high stature on the hierarchy.   
  
I continued to watch him in interest. Though I knew he was a vampire I felt compelled to watch him. Then suddenly a group of villagers with torches surrounded him. I could see his eyes widen then a snarl appeared on his face. In an instant I ran back to my home and picked up the water bucket. With the bucket in hand I went back to find the vampire surrounded by a circle of fire. Without hesitation I went to the fire and poured the water onto the flames. Now that a section of the flames were extinguished, the vampire fled, quickly moving out of sight.  
  
Suddenly I was surrounded and was being cursed and threatened. I tried to explain my actions but they forced me home for punishment. As I trudged back to my house I felt the oddest sensation like I was being watched. It was so eerie, and unsettling. Once inside my house I went straight to my room, allowing the leader of the mob to tell my father what I did. I waited, sitting on my bed, for my father to storm in.  
  
I could feel it again. The peering eyes were relentless. I almost felt like I was on fire, but every time I looked in that direction, the feeling and the presence was gone. I almost screamed out for 'it' to show itself. But my father bursting into my room interrupted me. He looked absolutely furious.  
  
"What gave you the right?" he asked.  
  
I told him straight out, "They were going to kill one of the leaders. Yes I know they hunt us but if we had killed him we would have had his whole clan on us. Instead of one dying the whole village would be rubble."  
  
"You still had no right to interfere."  
  
"I had every right! This is my home too!" This was probably the most out spoken I had ever been with my father. And I knew I was going to pay for it. My father sneered and raised his hand to strike me. I winced and waited for the painful hit . . . but . . . it never came.   
  
I opened my eyes to see the vampire holding up my father by his throat. The vampire's grip tightened, threatening to crush his trachea. I could see it in his eyes. He was intent to kill him. "Stop it!" I couldn't help but plead for my father. The vampire glanced over his shoulder at me, then mercifully dropped him. My father fell to the floor and froze in fear as he looked up to the vampire towering over him. I was surprised as the vampire turned and offered his taloned hand to me.  
  
"Come with me," I heard him say. It was so clear and unmistakable. I wasn't even sure if he actually said something or said it mentally, but I could resist.  
  
Slowly I reached out my hand and placed it in his. He gripped my hand more gently than I expected, but the grip was still firm. This was so weird I couldn't believe he was acting this way. I began to think that I was dreaming. After all, why would a vampire want to take me away so peacefully. Even though I felt fear that he was just going to lead me off to feed, yet I felt security in his presence.  
  
He led me out of my house and out of the village. The peering eyes of the villagers were uncomfortable, but I was protected. I had my vampire 'Knight'. 


	2. Chapter 2

He led me out into the forest and motioned me to sit on a log that was on the ground. I sat rather quickly. Though I wasn't afraid at this moment, I was still concerned if he was going to feed off of me or not.  
  
"Do not fear me. I will not hurt you." he spoke softly. Probably only to sooth me further so I would let my guard down.  
  
I couldn't help but ask, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want nothing. I merely decided to save you, as you save me."  
  
I blushed slightly, "Well I'm sure you could have gotten out of it without me. I was just thinking of my village."  
  
"Maybe so, but I find your loyalty misplaced. You tried to save them from my clan's wrath yet . . . they still wanted to prosecute you. Obviously you aren't appreciated."  
  
"Of course I'm not." I retorted, "No one cares what a 'child' thinks."  
  
He chuckled, "Well you are a wise child." He must have remembered his manners since he started to introduce himself. "I am Raziel, and you are?"  
  
"Cailla . . . " his charm was starting to affect me. He was so elegant and charming. There just was something about him that I couldn't help but love. A part of me wondered if this was merely a trick of his, but he seemed so trusting.  
  
"Well Cailla," he offered hand to me once more, "they don't appreciate you. Would you like to join me and become a 'God'?" It seemed the God comment was supposed to be a joke about the human culture but he had a serious tone to the statement as well. I started to wonder if the vampires thought of themselves as Gods just as much as we call them that.  
  
Once again, his charm affected me. I don't what it was but something in his eyes made me trust everything he offered. Almost in a trance I accepted his hand. I will never forget the smile he gave me then. It was so genuine and pure. I was being swept off my feet by this vampire that had preyed on so many of my people.  
  
"Do you wish to say goodbye?"  
  
"What?" his question brought me abruptly back to reality.  
  
"Do you wish to say goodbye? To your family, friends, anyone?"  
  
I took a moment to think about that but answered him quickly, "No."  
  
"Are you sure? After the change, they will know the difference. And your chance to talk will be spent fleeing a mob."  
  
"I'm sure," after all, he was right. No one really cared about me, and I was probably noted dead by now.  
  
"Then let us be off," his grip tightened on my hand as he led me through the forest. "Go on ahead, I'll make sure we're not followed." He left me and lagged behind as I walked again. I felt uneasy being far from him. Something didn't feel right.  
  
After a few meters I felt an immense pain in my back as if I was run over by a horse. The last thing I felt was my body hitting the ground, then everything was black. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how much time actually passed but I eventually woke up from the empty blackness. I found myself in a darkened room, laid out on a bed. In the dim light I could see the amazing architecture of the room. The ceiling was elevated high with a dome light top, there was a chandelier for candles. It was truly a sight I had never thought I'd ever see. After I snapped myself out of the trance of the grandiose room, I realized there was an odd weight on my neck. Before I actually looked, I raised my hand to feel at it. It was a necklace with an odd symbol on it, which I now know as the symbol of the Razielim.   
  
Just as I was reflecting on such of thought of being branded, Raziel walked in. He took a few moments to light a lamp or two so I could see better. Once he was finished with that chore he came and sat by my side.   
  
"How do you feel?" he asked with such sincerity it surprised me.  
  
"I feel...okay," I had to admit that I didn't feel too great. I felt like I was run over by a wagon but I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to worry.  
  
"Well you might feel a bit disoriented for a while, until you get some blood into your system."  
  
Blood? Did I hear that one right? I sure did. This made me realize that while I was out, I was changed. I looked down to examine my hands more thoroughly, but I still only had five fingers. How was that possible if I was a vampire?  
  
Raziel chuckled as he noticed my wondering gaze to my hands, "Your hands wont change for quite some time. The elder vampires are the ones that have been transformed in such a way. You have a few centuries before then."   
  
"Oh," I responded softly. I let my gaze wander so I could familiarize myself with the new surroundings.  
  
"This is your room, you may rest here when you wish."  
  
"Where is your room?" I was almost blurted the question out. It surprised me and I could tell Raziel was rather surprised by it as well.  
  
But he gave me a comforting smile and stated, "At the end of the hall outside."  
  
I nodded and pulled myself from the bed. I was uneasy for a few moments but with Raziel's support I quickly adjusted.  
  
"Come, I prepared a treat for you." He took my hand and led me out of my room. We moved quickly down the hallways. I noticed that he had to have been moving slower than he usually did. Just the way he walked was different from before. I tried my best to pick up my pace to make the walk easier. I was relieved when we finally stopped in front of a door. I took the moment to look around then was led into the room ahead.  
  
As we walked inside I noticed three male mortals chained to the far wall. The first in the line was rather handsome with long brown hair and a shapely body. The second was more lean with short black hair, and the last was very muscular with mid-length blonde hair.  
  
"I was not sure of you tastes. So I picked a variety for you." He spoke softly and calmly to me, and with a slight push he nudged me toward the men. "Pick one, or take them all. It is up to you."  
  
"But how?" I question as I slowly stepped toward the men.  
  
"Let your instincts take over. Then you will understand."  
  
I slowly approached the men, wondering what I should do. I walked up to the brown haired man. Placing my hand on the side of his face, I looked into his green eyes. His pleading green eyes. He was probably too afraid to even cry for his life. With a moment of hesitation I moved onto the one with short black hair. He seemed so frail and scared. I couldn't help but feel pity for him. I then glanced over to the muscular blonde. He glared at me with such ferocity it almost scared me. I slowly embraced the black-haired man and whispered in his ear, "Shh, I'm sorry." Then with a quick movement I bit my fangs into his neck, taking his life-sustaining blood from him. Raziel was right, the lust was instinctual, I knew exactly what to do.  
  
Once I was finished I let go of his body, allowing it to slump to the ground. I glanced over to the brown haired man, only to see utter fear in his green eyes. Then I looked to the blonde. He still had such a horrid glare toward me. That look terrified me, though I wasn't sure why. I moved swiftly back to Raziel. Looking up into his eyes I pleaded, "Spare the brown haired one please. Please spare him."  
  
Raziel gave a confused look but agreed, "Okay, if that is what you wish. I will return him to his home." I wasn't quite sure how to take the second look he gave me. It was almost disappointment. "What about the other?"  
  
I frowned, "I don't care. He looked at me with such disgust. I can't touch him." Then I quickly left the room hoping Raziel would deal with that horrid man for me.  
  
After a few moments I heard a blood curdling scream, then silence. I hoped that my poor brown haired pet didn't see anything too horrible. I hoped he looked away. I couldn't stand to think of him having nightmares of this night.  
  
Raziel came out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"You do not want to know."  
  
I took his work for it, I really didn't need to know what torture such a scream could come from. 


End file.
